


Wasted

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean comes home tired and frazzled. Viggo helps out... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 in roleplay with moldava

  
  
Sean pushes the trolley in and kicks the door closed.  
  
He sighs, bone-weary, and eyes the trolley consideringly, dragging a hand through mussed, too-longish hair. It's in the way, likely to trip anyone trying to get to the door, and it's full of precious stuff, from special tubes of colours and brushes for Viggo to a stash of Fray Bentos pies for his own enjoyment. Then he shrugs, deciding that he cannot really be bothered now. What he needs right now, in that exact, specific order is:  
  
\- finding Viggo, burying his face in Viggo's neck and filling his lungs with the scent of being home  
\- taking a quick, scalding-hot shower  
\- collapsing in bed, preferably with Viggo wrapped warm and tight around him and droning in his ear about what he's been doing while Sean was away while he's rubbing Sean's back.  
  
"Oi, Vig, I'm home," he bellows, unaware of how flat and tired his voice sounds.  
  
Viggo had been moving at speed towards the door the minute he'd heard it open, but at the combined sounds of it being kicked shut - and of Sean's voice, he stops in the hallway, the smile fading on his face. All day he'd been preparing for Sean to come home. The house is spotless - for a change; there's a beef casserole slowly simmering in the oven - there are fresh flowers in the living room and the fire is already alight and glowing nicely. And there's a supply of massage oils in the bathroom.  
  
 _Oi...?_ "So I hear," Viggo murmurs, looking at the slump of Sean's shoulders as he approaches. "And it doesn't sound like you're all too pleased about being home either..."  
  
"Pleased? Of course I'm pleased," Sean replies as he dumps his shoulder bag on the floor, too exhausted to infuse more enthusiasm into his voice. He eyes Viggo blearily and frowns. He's been expecting one of those special Viggo smiles, or a hug to say the least, not a cool appraising glance. And why are Viggo's arms down at his sides instead of wrapped around him?  
  
"I told you I was coming back today.. Remember? I called you from JFK before running to get the connecting flight to here."  
  
Viggo swallows and lets his gaze rake Sean's face. He sees the tired and slightly bloodshot eyes, the overly stubbled chin, the wayward hair. His throat suddenly very tight, Viggo lifts a hand to Sean's face.  
  
"Course I knew you were coming back today," he says softly. "I missed you so damn much, I've been thinking of nothing else for the last three days - and preparing for you coming home." Viggo pauses and sighs, his voice dropping to an even lower, husky whisper. "I'm sorry, Sean," he continues. "I know you're tired. It's just that I've been waiting to see you - but now you're here, you don't seem all that pleased to see me..."  
  
Sean leans instinctively into Viggo's touch. Light as it is it's still like a life-giving drop of water to a man who's dying of thirst. He closes his eyes to better savour it and stumbles forward, losing his balance for a moment and grabbing Viggo's sides to steady him.  
  
"Christ..." he swears softly, wanting to bury his face into Viggo's shoulder to hide the moisture stinging his eyes. He's so tired that even Viggo's soft whisper is enough to smash what little control he still has, but he straightens and meets the reproachful blue eyes.  
  
"Getting back to you is the only thing I've been thinking of for days now, the only thing that has kept me going. I'm sorry, Vig, if right now I'm too drained to express anything more than relief at being home with you. Let me catch breath and I'll be able to better show how happy I am to see you. Because I _am_ happy.."  
  
"No - c'mere," Viggo whispers hoarsely, reaching forward and wrapping his arms round Sean's back to pull him close. He shivers as their bodies touch through too many layers of clothing - but this is Sean alright. And that's all that matters...  
  
" _I'm_ the one who's sorry," he murmurs, his lips finding the rim of Sean's ear. "I kinda forgot you'd been travelling all that time, dumb fuck that I am... sorry..."  
  
"Nobody can say my man is a dumb fuck and get away with it, so don't say it or I'll have to put on me Sharpe gear and call you out and - frankly - I don't have enough strength left to do that right now.." Sean tries to joke as relief makes him slump against Viggo, trembling slightly at the feel of familiar, much-missed lips brushing his ear.  
  
"I'm home now, nothing else matters.." he whispers, burying his face into Viggo's neck in the way he'd put as number one on his list and letting the tension accumulated in hours travelling and days away from home begin to drain from him.  
  
For a moment, Viggo doesn't answer, just holds Sean tight, stroking one hand up and down his back and pressing kisses to the side of his head. He can feel the tremor in Sean's body and he inwardly curses himself for responding like he did.  
  
"You're right," Viggo finally murmurs into Sean's hair. "Because you being home is what counts. But I want you to feel good about being here - not just relieved, you know? So let's get you properly inside and feeling good again - okay?"  
  
"It's feeling good already.. It started feeling good as soon as I could touch you and breathe the scent of your skin again.." Sean murmurs back, lips moving against Viggo's neck as he nuzzles away the away the collar of his shirt to get access to more of that delicious warm skin.  
  
"But I know I've got the assorted dirt of about five airports on me, I probably smell and I don't want to face a mirror and see what I look like because it's probably not my own face but that of one of the weirdos I play in movies. I should shower before I do anything else," he admits, wondering if he can manage a shower without collapsing under the heat of the water.  
  
"You smell just fine to me," Viggo murmurs, rubbing his nose into Sean's hair with a smile. "But I guess you'll not be happy till you've showered, so a shower it is," he continues, pulling back from their embrace and grasping Sean's hand. Viggo smiles, leans in slowly and plants a tender kiss on Sean's lips.  
  
"C'mon, love," he whispers, his fingers suddenly almost itching to be moving over Sean's skin. "The hot water'll wash away the hours on the plane and start to make you feel better. Then we'll dry you off and while your skin's still warm and a little damp, I'll help you feel better still, okay?"  
  
Sean's eyes close for a moment under the brief, tender kiss as he lets the feeling of being home, in the arms of his Viggo, sink in. A pleasant shiver runs through him as his tired imagination perks up and starts suggesting things that will make him feel better. Getting dried off by Viggo sounds good... being warm and damp while Viggo does things to him sounds more than good - it sounds just about fantastic.  
  
"I love it when you have a plan that involves doing things to me.. I'm like putty in your hands," he murmurs opening one green eye and winking.  
  
"Yeah? Well my whole life revolves around doing things to you - for you, 'cause I love you." Viggo smiles and winks in return, but his eyes are serious. "And I like the thought of you being putty in my hands, so..." He pauses and pushes Sean's jacket from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, then immediately starts unfastening his lover's shirt, tugging a little impatiently at the buttons.  
  
"Shower," he murmurs, turning and tugging on Sean's hand as he heads down the hallway.  
  
Sean trots happily after Viggo, wrapping the words Viggo has said around himself like a warm, fuzzy blanket. He gives the hand tugging him along a little squeeze and thinks that he's only been half-alive while he was away from this special man.  
  
"Seriously, I mean it when I say that I'm like putty. You can do just about anything to me right now and you'll only hear me purr.."  
  
Viggo comes to a sudden halt outside the bedroom door, the cessation of movement bringing Sean close to his side. "Don't tempt me," he growls softly, unable to stop some of his own feelings from the past few days coming to the surface. "If you knew how much I missed you - how much I longed for you to be back here - where you belong with your body pressed close to mine... But all I could do was watch you over there - on almost every damn show it seemed... _fuck_ …  
  
Viggo shakes his head, trying to clear his mind of the images of Sean laughing and talking to those people. He's home now..."Shower," he repeats. "And I mean _now_."  
  
Sean wants to say so many things... how empty and pointless those public appearances had felt, how restless and impatient he kept becoming, the fights with his agent who kept setting up more engagements for him, the lonely nights when his body would roll around in a bed that felt too big searching for Viggo... Suddenly it just feels too much and he grabs Viggo, burying his face into neck and clinging to him.  
  
"Don't care about the shower," he murmurs, not caring if he sounds like a whiny kid.  
  
All Viggo's good intentions fly straight out the window when Sean's arms wrap around him. "Good..." The word is whispered on a long sigh of breath as Viggo's returns the hug, his eyes closed tight. "Was hoping you'd think that. We can take a shower together later..." The words tumble from Viggo's lips as his itching fingers find their way under the waistband of Sean's pants, tugging the shirt out of the way so he can feel the warm skin underneath.  
  
"Want you - want you naked now," Viggo murmurs huskily, pulling back so he can see Sean's eyes - and so Sean can see the need in his own.  
  
"Now, yes... Nothing'll feel right again till I'm naked skin to skin with you, until you're wrapped all around me and I can feel with my whole body that you're really there. You were with me all the time, but you weren't really there.." Sean murmurs against Viggo's skin, not caring if he doesn't make sense and squirming with satisfaction under Viggo's touch.  
  
"Bed... I want to collapse down somewhere with you and not surface again for a couple of days."  
  
"Gets my vote," Viggo growls softly, suddenly taking in a sharp breath and almost ripping Sean's shirt from his body before peeling off his own sweatshirt in one smooth movement.  
  
"You looked so damn tired on TV," Viggo continues, his voice softer now as he strokes his hands down Sean's naked chest and then starts to unfasten his pants. "I was shouting at those folk who'd ask you a question and then not give you time to answer - shouting at them to just leave you alone - and let you come home to me..." He pauses, biting his lip as he slips his fingers inside Sean's now opened pants and wraps them gently around his warm, hardening cock.  
  
"Let me take care of you," he purrs.  
  
Sean's nearly whimpering with need and pleasure and happiness as he squirms to get the loose cargo pants he always wears when travelling down his hips and out of the way, and at the same time tries to stumble forward to get close enough to the bed so that he can just plain crash down on it dragging Viggo along. He grunts with satisfaction as he manages to collapse them both on the edge of the bed in a mass of tangled limbs, hanging on to each other for dear life.  
  
"Gotcha!" he pants breathlessly as he rolls towards the centre of the bed, pulling Viggo with him.  
  
"Yeah," Viggo chuckles breathlessly, caught off guard and off balance by Sean's unexpected move. "You got me alright," he adds softly, letting himself be rolled around and into a less precarious position on the freshly made up bed. Then suddenly Viggo makes his move, rolling Sean onto his back and pinning him down with his own body, his hands on the mattress each side of Sean's head.  
  
"And I got you too..." Viggo smiles and lowers his head, taking Sean's mouth and kissing him hard.  
  
Sean's lips are already parted, ready to assure Viggo that he's exactly where he wants to be and that nothing could feel better than the heavy weight of his lover's body pressing down on him, so solid, so real...  
  
He makes a small, pleased whimper and welcomes the kiss, tangling his fingers into Viggo's hair and letting him reclaim every corner of his mouth.  
  
Viggo sighs into the kiss, the feel of Sean's fingers moving in his hair making him want to purr with pleasure. He lifts his mouth, panting softly and his eyes hooded as he focuses on Sean's face. "Needed that," he murmurs then slides down a little until his mouth is pressing against the warm skin of Sean's chest. "Need more," he adds and tugs one nipple between his lips, sucking hard and then biting down until he hears Sean's hiss of pleasure and pain.  
  
"Need _you_ ," Viggo whispers hoarsely.  
  
"Want you," Sean whispers back just as hoarsely, the tiredness weighing down his body turning into a tingling sense of well-being and anticipation because he's home now, he's in Viggo's arms and everything will be cured and made whole again.  
  
"Make me feel good, make me feel the way only you can. Love me, and let me love you, that'll make me feel better," he murmurs, cradling Viggo's face in his hands.  
  
Viggo nods, his mouth dry as he stares up into Sean's face and sees the love and the need that's shining out of those tired green eyes. With a soft growl he once more lowers his head, trailing the tip of his tongue down Sean's chest and belly, letting his hands follow the same path until he encounters warm hard cock and warm wiry hair. Then without another sound, Viggo wraps his fingers around the base of Sean's cock, holding it firm as he sucks the swollen head into his mouth.  
  
"Oh, Christ," Sean swears softly as his hips kind of move of their own volition to seek more of the warm suction that seems to be draining all the tension and energy he has left from his body to pool into his cock. His exhausted brain tries to regroup, but all it comes up with is a dazed sense of gratefulness for having Viggo's love. And his mouth...  
  
"Don't stop," he pleads.  
  
Viggo hears the words but instantly dismisses them. _As if he'd stop_... He sucks a little harder, drawing Sean's cock in a little deeper, then pulls back to work his lips and tongue around the glistening flesh. Viggo purrs with pleasure around the swollen head then repeats the action, knowing all of Sean's special places and just where and how hard to rub his tongue.  
  
Viggo slides both hands down to just rest on Sean's hips, his thumbs stroking softly and wordlessly encouraging Sean to pick up the pace and pressure if he wants. Another purr sounds in Viggo's throat - a sound full of pleasure and love. His man is home - and he wants him to let go...  
  
It's the purring that makes Sean lose it, that little sound Viggo makes when he's trying to tell him that he should let go because he has him and will take care of him, that little sound he kept dreaming of hearing while he was away and feeling so desperately alone.  
  
With a groan and a tightening of the grip on Viggo's shoulders he bucks, only Viggo's hands steadying his hips keeping him under control.  
  
"Oh Vig," he gasps, the short cry filled with love and wonder.  
  
Viggo's eyes close at the sound of Sean's voice, pulling back a fraction, relaxing his mouth as the first jet of hot salty fluid hits the back of his throat. He swallows and sucks almost greedily as his hands hold and stroke Sean through the spasms of climax, and then as they begin to ease, he continues to lick and suck at the softening flesh until Sean is spent. Only then does Viggo pull back and look up at Sean - naked, trembling and spreadeagled on the bed, his eyes closed and breathing hard. Viggo smiles, thinking that surely there can't be a finer sight anywhere than that before him right now. Shuffling back and standing up, Viggo quickly removes his pants and lies down next to Sean.  
  
"Love you," he whispers, pressing the palm of one hand over Sean's heart.  
  
Still breathless, heartbeat pounding in his ears, Sean pulls Viggo close, holding him as tight as he can, setting his hand over the one pressed against his heart.  
  
"Love you, only now I feel really home... in our bed, in your arms, making love.. because we're about to, aren't we?" he asks softly, tired green eyes searching Viggo's eyes pleadingly, not caring that he's breathless and spent and can barely move a muscle, only knowing that he won't be able to really rest until they've done that, until he's had Viggo buried deep inside him.  
  
"Course we are," Viggo whispers, wondering how Sean could even doubt it for a second. He smiles and curls one long leg over Sean's thighs and nuzzles into his neck. "But not right this minute - in a little while. Yes - you're home - really home. And right now I just want to hold you, breathe in the scent of you - and I want you to sleep."  
  
Viggo lifts his head. "No arguments, okay? When you've slept some, we'll make love alright..."  
  
"No argument, told you I'm like putty in your hands.. very happy putty.." Sean purrs, lifting a hand to push Viggo's head down in the crook of his neck where it felt so good nuzzling around like a curious puppy and where it fits under Sean's chin in that special way.  
  
"Need to catch my breath anyhow- old and tired and all that.. not sure if I can sleep though, too keyed up.." he murmurs, stifling a yawn and hoping Viggo hasn't noticed.  
  
"Sure you'll sleep - leastways you will if you quit talking," Viggo murmurs with a smile as he hears Sean's sleepy voice. Truth is, Sean would be better off not sleeping for too long right now so he'll stand a better chance of sleeping through tonight. Besides, the prospect of a shared shower and dinner and then more lovemaking is one he's looking forward to. Viggo sighs and snuggles closer, silently pleading with his cock to go to sleep for a little while too...  
  
 _Old an' tired, my ass,_ he thinks and closes his eyes.  
  
 _I'll close my eyes just for a moment, to shut out the light while I recover from Vig sucking what was left of my brain out.. Just a moment though, it would be a pity to waste this nice hard cock that's pressing into my hip.._ Sean thinks, squirming a little bit as if to make said hard cock know that he has indeed noticed and will see to it soon.  
  
He sighs a bit, settles his chin on top of Viggo's head and yawns some more, falling into sleep almost before his mouth closes.  
  
Viggo starts, then smiles as he becomes aware of Sean's slow, steady breathing under his cheek. He idly wonders what time it is then decides it doesn't matter, so long as their dinner hasn't dried up... Better go check...  
  
Viggo slowly rises from their bed, careful to not wake Sean and pads naked down the hall to the kitchen. He pours a glass of water, drinks it down then removes the stewpot from the oven and quickly returns to the bedroom. Sean hasn't moved. Viggo stands at the foot of the bed looking at Sean's naked body and within moments he can feel his cock starting to twitch and fill.  
  
"Christ, Sean," he whispers, wrapping his fingers around the rapidly hardening flesh and fisting it slowly, his gaze never leaving Sean's body.  
  
Sean's mind fights the tiredness still making him feel sleepy and he slowly surfaces back from his brief doze. With a murmured sigh he rolls over, burying his face in the pillow and sluggishly thinking how good it feels that it is his own pillow. He makes a pleased sound and burrows into it some more, wriggling on the bed, arse up in the air. The movement seems to make him realize that he's cold and he stretches a leg out looking for Viggo, who never seems to be cold and usually acts as his own personal warm blanket.  
  
When he only finds an empty stretch of bedding, he growls softly.  
  
 _Damn, if that isn't the finest ass on the planet,_ Viggo thinks and his cock seems to agree as he slowly kneels on the bed. In fact, if he wasn't so damn hard and needing to sink himself into that ass right now, he'd be grabbing his camera and capturing the image on film.  
  
"I'm right here, so don't you move an inch," he whispers huskily, straddling Sean's legs and placing one warm hand on each pale buttock. Viggo's fingertips gently dig into the muscle, then with a soft growl he parts Sean's cheeks and swipes his tongue down his cleft.  
  
Caught by surprise, Sean whimpers, the sound soon turning into a low purr of pleasure as heat radiates into him from where Viggo touches him. Nothing else matters, just the wonderful wet touch of that sinful tongue and the slightly rough scrape of Viggo's stubble against sensitive skin. So good, so perfect..  
  
"That mouth of yours," he murmurs, his voice a low throaty rasp muffled by the pillow, "it should be outlawed... better yet, I should probably insure it, set up a foundation to protect it or something like that..."  
  
"It's just a mouth so hush your talking," Viggo whispers, but he's smiling against Sean's skin because for the last ten days he's been wanting nothing else but hear that wonderful gravelly voice.  
  
"Let me hear more of that whimpering that makes my cock ache..." Viggo licks his lips and then presses them to Sean's hole before pushing his tongue inside.  
  
"Me, whimper? I would never..." Sean objects, his words dying into a deep moan as soon as Viggo's tongue stabs inside him. "I mean, only on special occasions, very special occasions.. only for you.." he whispers, whimpering again as Viggo's thumbs spread him wider and his chin brushes his balls.  
  
Sean's moan makes Viggo shiver and his cock leak even more. "Hush," he whispers, huffing warm breath over Sean's skin, circling his hole with the tip of his tongue and then plunging it in deep. "Hush now - let me take care of you," he says softly, and repeats the action again and again, loving the feel of Sean's body trembling under his touch - and knowing he'd be a whimpering wreck if their positions were reversed. Suddenly Viggo's need escalates and he pulls back, gazing down at Sean's body spread wide...  
  
"Jesus, Sean," Viggo whispers, wiping his mouth on his arm and then reaching for the lube to slick his cock. "I'm so damn hard for you - I gotta get inside you now..."  
  
"Now seems like a very good time," Sean agrees, green eyes sparkling again, tiredness forgotten as he lifts his head to cast Viggo a quite coy glance over his shoulder. The sight he gets is stunning.. Viggo slowly pumping his engorged cock with lube-slicked fingers, hips thrust forward exactly in that highly erotic way Sean remembers quite well and finds absolutely irresistible..  
  
His mouth goes dry and his tongue darts out to touch his upper lip.  
  
"Now, Vig," he growls, quiet but determined.  
  
"Yeah, now," Viggo growls, gripping Sean's hips with trembling hands as he positions himself, watching his cockhead press against his lover's slicked hole. Another growl rumbles up from his throat he presses forward a fraction, feeling the ring of muscle first tense and then give.  
  
Nothing in the world is as good as this, Viggo thinks as he takes a breath and thrusts in deep - pushing forward in one smooth glide that has him seeing stars at the end of it. "Love... you," he gasps breathlessly.  
  
Sean's head drops down on the pillow again as he everything narrows down for him to the stretching of his body as it welcomes Viggo's slow invasion.. Viggo's too slow invasion..  
  
He feels alive in a way he hasn't been for days, since Viggo drove him to the airport and watched him board the first of a series of planes. He feels very much alive, and very needy, so desperately needy to feel Viggo buried deep inside him, joined in that special way that means they're home, they're together again..  
  
"Missed you so fucking much, you're my special love.." he pants softly.  
  
Viggo moans, sinking himself deep and leaning over Sean's back and to press his lips against the nape of his lover's neck. He stills, breathing heavily - the grip and heat of Sean's body is already threatening to make him lose it. "Missed you too," he growls, fighting the urge to grip Sean's hips and just fuck him hard as if to reclaim something he'd lost.  
  
"Missed us - missed _this_..." he gasps and then slowly withdraws before plunging back in hard.  
  
Another heartfelt moan rewards Viggo's deep thrust, but Sean's body is fully awake now and craves more. He pushes himself up on his elbows, trying to get his hips to lift that inch more, that angle to change that little bit to rub where he needs it.  
  
"C'mon, Vig. I know you're holding back.. want you.." he growls.  
  
The sight and feel of Sean squirming against him makes Viggo gasp and then groan and a mist seems to descend over his eyes. "You got me," he mutters and snaps his hips forward, thrusting in hard and immediately withdrawing. Viggo's hands slide onto Sean's hips and he holds them firm as he shifts position, changing the angle before thrusting in again. Sean bucks and Viggo growls.  
  
"Yeah... that's it. You got me - where you want me," he grates out as he builds the pace, pounding into Sean with longer, and deeper harder thrusts.  
  
"Yess," Sean hisses, pushing back into each one of the perfect thrusts that are making him see stars behind tightly squeezed eyelids. He's hard again, but that doesn't really matter, what matters is what it feels like to be together again like this, Viggo's love filling him, warming him, making him whole again.  
  
"Love you, Vig.. always.. we're home, we're together.."  
  
"Yes..." The one word is all Viggo can manage; the power of speech has all but deserted him now. All he can feel is the heat and friction of Sean's body as he drives into it again and again, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Viggo's body begins to tense and his fingernails dig into Sean's skin. He knows he must be hurting Sean, but he can't seem to let go - doesn't want to let go...  
  
"Yes," he repeats and thrusts in one last time, then comes, his mouth opening in a silent cry as his body convulses with the first spasm of climax.  
  
Sean's body seems to burn, warm like he hasn't been since he left this home, this bed, this man, a warmth that spreads through him and melts away everything except Viggo.  
  
With a short cry of satisfaction he joins him, grinding his hips into the mattress as his cock spasms.  
  
"So good," he manages to murmur.  
  
Powerful spasms tear through Viggo's body before he finally collapses on top of Sean, breathless and spent. He rubs his cheek against Sean's sweat covered shoulder, mouthing nonsense words into his skin as he slowly comes back down.  
  
"Sorry, love," Viggo whispers breathlessly, brushing his lips over Sean's hair. "I don't cope too well when you're not here. I go kinda crazy. And I needed you so bad - I didn't mean to hurt..."  
  
"Crazy for me and needing me sound just about wonderful to me.. and you didn't hurt me, you made me feel better, just like you promised you would.." Sean murmurs tenderly, turning to wrap his arms around Viggo and cradle him against his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry I was away longer than expected.. it won't happen again anytime soon, I suffered too much away from you, missed you too much.. just thinking that tonight I'll be able to sleep with my arms around you is enough to take my breath away."  
  
Viggo's eyes close tight. He knows Sean will be feeling sore - later, if not now, but he doesn't argue - because he knows what Sean means. So instead he burrows closer, their skin slick with sweat and sticky with come. The warm bath they'll be sinking into soon will help...  
  
"You looked so tired on TV," Viggo murmurs, remembering Sean's expression and body language as he'd faced yet another meaningless interview. "All I wanted was to have you back here with me - just like you are now. So good to have you home. Now I'll be able to sleep at night - instead of trying to paint or write..."  
  
"I was afraid you'd be doing that; wearing yourself raw and forgetting to eat or sleep.." Sean scolds softly, his arms tightening around Viggo as rubs his chin into short blond hair and lets the feel of their bodies pressed together melt away the cold lump he's had inside all the time he's been away.  
  
"You need me to be here to take care of you," he murmurs, determined not to stay away.  
  
"Damn right I do," Viggo whispers, curling his arms under Sean's back with a soft sigh. "I do need you, Sean. To be honest, with the exception of Henry - and he doesn't really need me anymore - there isn't anyone or anything in my life that's worth a fuck if you're not with me... It's like part of me shuts down - and I can't concentrate or get pleasure from normal things like riding or painting." Viggo presses his lips to Sean's neck and tries to swallow the fear he feels along with the lump that's suddenly formed in his throat.  
  
"You're home now. But there'll be other trips - other separations in the future - for both of us. Promise me we'll always want to come back to us - to this," he whispers huskily.  
  
"I know what you mean, I only feel half alive when I'm not with you... it's as if not being able to share things with you takes away part of the enjoyment I would normally find in them.." Sean muses, his fingers slowly stroking Viggo's arm.  
  
"You're right, I don't want to go away but things will make it happen now and then whether we want it or not... But I will always come back to you, because you are what makes the rest worth living."  
  
"Won't ever get tired of hearing you say that," Viggo whispers, his voice a little scratchy as he lifts his head to stare down at Sean's face. He sighs and then smiles.  
  
"And by my reckoning neither one of us needs to be anywhere but right here for at least the next month - so lets spend as much of that time together - really together - as we can; not just be in the same house. We could take off into the hills - do some walking, camp out." Viggo chuckles. "Or we could stay here, do nothing and just _make_ out..."  
  
The last suggestion is the one that gets a sleepy rumble of approval from Sean and a nuzzle into Viggo's neck.  
  
"You know, this trip of mine has been quite tiring. I think I'd rather take things easy for a while, sort of.. you know.. rest on the sofa with a good book and a nice man in my lap.. just reading and making out and enjoying the fact that we're together.."  
  
Viggo grins and settles back down. "I kind of thought you'd go for option two," he says softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the base of Sean's throat. "And the more I think of it, the more I like the sound of it too... Now go to sleep for a little while, okay? Then we'll have a bath and some dinner. I made a beef casserole for my tired hungry man..."  
  
"A nap sounds good, and a bath and a real beef casserole after that sound like heaven.." Sean yawns, wrapping himself more comfortably around Viggo and holding him tight, as if afraid that he might vanish while he sleeps and leave him to find an empty bed.  
  
"You must be tired too, you said you haven't been sleeping properly," he murmurs, yawning again and lacing his fingers with Viggo's.  
  
"Don't you worry about me - I'll be fine now you're back," Viggo murmurs, almost purring with pleasure as Sean's embrace tightens. The long lonely days and nights - here in the house in which Viggo used to seek solitude - are already receding into the shadows and all that matters is here in his arms.  
  
"You sleep... You've got all those hours of travel to catch up on. I'll get up in a little while and run us a bath and finish dinner, okay?"  
  
"We can see to the bath and dinner together, later. Now just stay with me, I don't want to wake up and find you're not here; I want to wake up all tangled with you. I've been dreaming of that while I was away, but I was always alone when I woke up," Sean whispers clinging to Viggo tightly.  
  
"Want you close," he murmurs pleadingly.  
  
"Shh," Viggo whispers, cursing himself for not thinking before opening his mouth. _Geez, I can be such a dumb fuck at times..._ He pulls the sheets up over them and wraps his arm across Sean's chest.  
  
"Course I'll stay right here," Viggo whispers, turning his face to brush his lips over one nipple. "You're right - dinner can wait. Being tangled with you can't..."  
  
"Good, that's exactly what I think.." Sean purrs satisfied, resting his cheek on the top of Viggo's head and closing his eyes. He doesn't really want to fall asleep, he just wants to stay there, letting the feel of being home and being in bed with Viggo in his arms permeate him. But he's too tired and too quickly he sinks into sleep.  
  
As always, Viggo can tell when Sean has fallen asleep. The deepening and slowing of his breathing - the relaxation of his hold... Viggo sighs and relaxes - but stays exactly where he is; there's no way he's moving until Sean wakes again.  
  
"Love you," he whispers softly and closes his eyes to let long awaited sleep claim him too.  
  


\-- [END] --


End file.
